Evaluate the following expression when $c = 10$ and $d = 2$. $3$ $c$ $ + 4$ $d$ $ + 10$
Substitute $10$ for ${c}$ and $2$ for ${d}$ $ = 3{(10)} + 4{(2)} + 10 $ $ = 30 + 8 + 10 $ $ = 48$